On Being Green
by Guile
Summary: Beast Boy gets into Raven's pants. Sort of. [Redid chapter 3 to fix that confusing inner monologue thing, and got a new chapter out.]
1. On Being Green

Sorry about the pun in the summary. I just can't help myself sometimes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously. Using them without consent. Duh. No legal action. Please.

---

Robin came to, winced, and clutched at his head. That had to be a first; the villain had got the drop on them, and then ran away right after a successful ambush. They hadn't even stopped to gloat. "Titans..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "... Everyone alright?"

"I'll live." Cyborg.

"I am well, friend Robin." Starfire.

"I've got a headache like you wouldn't believe, but I'll live." Raven.

"No prob, Rob." Raven again.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Until he played back that last reply. "Beast Boy, say that again...?"

"No prob, Rob?" Yeah, that was still Raven's voice. Robin suddenly had a baaaad feeling.

The light had finally cleared from his eyes so that he could see properly, and he took stock. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven... no Beast Boy. When Raven got to her feet, her back towards him, the bad feeling got worse. She was several inches shorter than she should have been.

Raven echoed his uneasy observation. "Is it just me, or am I... shorter than I was a minute ago?" Star, who was in a better position to see Raven's front, added in a helpful voice, "You also seem to be a lovely shade of avocado, friend Raven."

Raven paused, and looked down at herself. She was, in fact, green. She pulled a lock of her hair in front of her face; it was no longer violet. It, too, had turned a dark green. Raven put two and two together. She came up with four, because Raven was good at math. She put a hand over her eyes and muttered, "Beast Boy, are you in there?" Raven's voice came again, somehow meeker this time. "Yeah... yeah, I'm in here."

Cyborg burst out laughing, at least until he noticed Raven attempting to make his head explode with the force of her gaze. And considering this _was_ Raven, she had a chance of succeeding, so he shut the hell up. He wiped all expression from his face, though his lips were still twitching suspiciously. "We should get back to the T tower. I can run some tests," he said seriously.

Raven gave one more glare in his general direction before calming her mind - both of them - drawing on her power, and transporting them back to Titan Tower.


	2. On Not Exploding Things

If they're speaking inside their head, Beast Boy will be the thoughts in while Raven will be in , just to keep things less confusing.

Now then... on with the fic!

---

Raven was hooked up to the computers int he infirmary, testing heartbeat and brain waves and everything else Cyborg could think of. "So?" Raven growled, her patience at an end. "What can you tell... us?"

"Well." Cyborg replied, not looking up from his instruments. "As near as I can tell, you're mostly Raven, with some BB add-ons, superficially." At the uncomprehending look on her face - it looked like both minds sharing Rave's body didn't get it. Cyborg filed that away to laugh at later; he liked what was left of his organs staying right where they were.

"Well, those are BB's teeth," he pointed out, noting the large canines. "And of course you've noticed the pigment change. You have his ears -" he flicked the tip of one pointed ear, while Raven batted him away ill-temperedly. "- and your hair kind of spikes up like BB's fringe, and then it returns to your straight style at the back. That's about it, at least on the surface. You still have your features and your body, for the most part. Oh, and you're also closer to BB's height than yours now. But I have no idea what's going on under the skin. I can check genetics with this baby, but the mind is more your territory, Rae."

"Can I change into things like he does, now?" she wondered idly. Being able to use his powers would make this ordeal a good bit more bearable. Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe. I never could isolate what, exactly, gave BB his powers. But, probably not. Like I said, you're more Raven than BB."

She grinned. "So I can use _her_ powers? Sweet!" A vein began pulsing in Raven's forehead, but her wide grin never faltered. It was distubing, watching two completely different expressions try to make a home on her face.

"Friend!" Starfire cried. She paused, then - "Friends! Please stop fighting with yourself. Yourselves." She trailed off. "Your language is very strange, sometimes."

Raven - the part of her that was BB - cracked up. Right up until one of the fluorescent lights overhead shattered in a flash of dark light.

The half-demon stood up, solemn, Raven back in control of the body. "Excuse us. I think Beast Boy needs a crash course in controlling my powers."


	3. On Super Powers

A/N: What a pain in the ass. Finally got around to re-doing this chapter in italics and bold, since ff net doesn't allow me to use the symbols I was using.

Their inner conversations will go like this, now. Hopefully...

Beast Boy: _Italics_

Raven: **Bold**

- - -

BB ran through the meditative exercise Raven had taught him, trying not to be distracted.

_Imagine a flame, surrounded by a void. Feed your emotions into the flame -_

_I wonder what we're having for dinner. I hope it's pizza -_

**Focus!**

_Right. Emotions into the flame, until there is nothing but the void. I am within the void, I am the void -_

_I wonder what we're gonna do when we need to go to the bathroom..._

**Grrr...**

_I-am-the-void-I-am-nothingness-There-is-no-emotion-here-it-cannot-enter-the-void-I-am-alone-_

_No wonder you're such a killjoy, Rae. This is depressing stuff._

**Beast Boy, are you _trying_ to piss me off?**

Sheepishness. _Nah, not really. But what did you expct? Meditation isn't really my thing._

Exasperation. **I know. But you need to do it, as long as you're in here with me, or you'll end up destroying things.**

Repentance. _Yeah, I know... sorry, Rae._

**... It's fine. Let's work on control, then. You might need to know, one of these days.**

Excitement. _All right! This is gunna be _great

**Right. Okay, now you know those words I always say?**

_Sure._

**They're for concentration purposes. Not really necessary, but it'll help you keep your focus. You simply imagine what you want done, and it will happen. It's a little more complicated than that, drawing on power sources and such, but you don't need to worry about that. I'll be handling that end. Give it a try.**

"Okay... I can do this... Azerath, metrion, zinthos!"

_Lame - nothing happened!_

**I would have been surprised if it did, on your first try. Calm down, center yourself, and try again.**

_Right, right... calm, peace, good stuff.. and.. let's give it another shot._

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!"

Nothing.

**Again.**

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!"

This time, black power crackled along her exposed skin - they wore only her leotard for this exercise - spread across the floor, up the walls.. and did nothing.

**Not bad. Again.**

Beast Boy obliged. "Azerath, metrion, zinthos!"

One of Raven's books was picked up by dark power and hurled through the air so hard it bounced when it hit the wall. "All right! Kick _ass!_"

**Calm down before you blow something up. And... good job. You did well.**


	4. On Shadow Puppets

A/N: So, small new chapter I've actually had on my computer for awhile now. With a little luck, the

Beast Boy: _Italics_

Raven: **Bold**

inner conversations came out okay.

- - -

"So, think they've killed each other yet?" Cyborg wondered idly as he channel surfed. "If BB dies, I'm not gunna have anyone to stomp in Death Monkeys IV."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That would be pretty tricky, what with them being in the same body -"

"Hey, I have faith in Raven's ingenuity."

"- But that's not important," their fearless leader finished. "We need to figure out who did this and make them fix it." Star entered the conversation with, "But who could it be? There are many villains in Jump City. Perhaps it was the Mumbo?"

Cyborg interjected, "It could be technological in nature, something Gizmo cooked up." Robin nodded slowly. "Or Mad Mod. He did break out of prison a few weeks ago, and this would be right up his alley."

Unnoticed by the others, Raven wandered into the kitchen area, set some water boiling for tea, and got out some pancake-shaped tofu from the fridge. Her snack prepared, she leaned on the counter, chin in her hands, and watched.

Cyborg slammed one hand in his other palm in a 'eureka' moment. "Oh, or it could be that Puppet King guy!" Robin shook his head. "No, he got turned into a puppet remember?"

"Maybe he got better."

"Or perhaps," Star mused, not really paying attention to the others, "it could be the HIVE. Perhaps Brother Blood has a new student with such abilities. What are your thoughts, BeastRaven?" Everyone turned to their melded teammates, who until now had been munching contentedly on a tofu pancake. "_Don't_ call us that." was Raven's contribution.

_I have an idea, Rae. Help me out?_ Raven 'saw' what Beast Boy had in mind, smothered a smile, and nodded mentally. _Hey, I felt that! Two almost-smiles in one day, I am on a _roll

**Just do it.**

The other Titans were still looking at her/them expectantly. Raven waved a hand, and darkness crept across the floor and up onto a wall, forming a shape. The Titans watched, somewhat nervously. "Look." Monotone; Raven was speaking. "A bunny." It was like a shadow puppet, only better; it was the King of shadow puppets. Their God. Whiskers twitched, the head turned inquisitvely, the ears flopped realistically.

Starfire clapped her hands, Cyborg let out an appreciative whistle, and Robin muttered, "Ooooookay," before turning back to Raven - or rather, where Raven had been - and the reason for the distraction became apparent. It had given the boy-girl hybrid the chance to sink into the floor; a clean getaway.


End file.
